And They Say
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Because Sonny Monroe cannot and will not believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is capable of loving someone other than himself...let alone know what it is. Response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge.
1. Blue

**Summary: The first thing she sees is bright, sparkling blue orbs, and from that moment on, she's gone. Response to ****HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's challenge. **

_Heeey! So I've been sucked into the SWAC fandom, and I'm honestly obsessed. Therefore, I figured that doing this challenge would be a good way to get myself familiar with the characters. The way I'm doing this is that some of the stories will be really short (like, one sentence), some will be long, some connected, some not. I'm just going to take it one word at a time. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance...man I've done a lot of these._

_....................................................................................................................._

**Blue**

She looks up and the first thing she sees is bright, sparkling blue orbs, and from that moment on, she's gone. She's never really believed in the fairytales, a prince sweeping a princess off her feet the second they lay eyes on one another, but as she feels her knees go weak she starts to think that maybe it's possible.

Then she realizes he's a jerk, and her fairytale shatters into a million pieces, and she stops believing all over again.

But that doesn't mean her favorite color stopped being blue.

.......................................................................................................................


	2. Freedom

_Disclaimer: I really don't own Sonny With a Chance. _

_....................................................................................................._

**Freedom**

"I've never been in a convertible before!" Sonny Munroe must yell over the roar of the wind in her ears, but she doesn't mind. She likes it, even if it is the three-named jerk in the driver's seat. Chad Dylan Cooper lets out a laugh.

"I can tell."

"Why do you like it so much? I figured you wouldn't want to get your perfect hair all messed up." She's curious. He shrugs.

"I guess that when you live most years of your life under a constant microscope, letting the wind rip through your perfect hair is the only taste of freedom you'll ever get." He tells her, stealing a glance at her chocolate brown eyes full of innocence.

Who knew it took one car ride to realize there's more to the surface?

......................................................................................................


	3. Afraid

_Disclaimer: I really don't own Sonny With a Chance. _

_....................................................................................................._

**Afraid**

He'll never admit it. Never ever _ever_. He's _Chad Dylan Cooper_, for crying out loud! He is fearless.

Except...maybe for when it comes to spiders.

They're just not normal. They're creepy and crawly and unnatural.

But when Chad Dylan Cooper gets a terrified call from Sonny Monroe, pleading with him to come kill the spider lurking in the corner of her dressing room, Chad Dylan Cooper bucks up and forgets about his fear of spiders. He struts over to her dressing room, rolls his eyes, and stomps on the spider before he can scream like a little girl. And the sparkle that returns to her eyes, the wide grin that spreads across her face, the hug she ends up giving him, the way she calls him her hero...it all makes it worth it.

Because he's Chad Dylan Cooper. And he will _always_ be Sonny Monroe's hero.

................................................................................................


	4. Love

_Disclaimer: I really don't own Sonny With a Chance. _

_....................................................................................................._

**Love**

They're blind. They're honestly just blind. Everybody watches them and sees it, but they simply refuse to acknowledge it. For their own reasons.

They fight, they scream, they yell, they insult, they bicker. It seems that it's all they ever do. To them, at least.

But then there's those short moments, the ones that you can only see if you're really paying attention. The moments when their hands brush against one another, and they both blush a deep crimson red at the same exact time. The moments when chocolate brown meets sparkling blue ocean and they smile a secret smile. The moments when they help each other out, scrambling to cover up the reasoning. The moments when they call each other for help. The moments when they hang out, just the two of them, for only a few minutes. The moments when he brings her some Fro Yo, her favorite kind, without her asking him to. The moments when they smile at each other with no smirks, no snide remarks, just smiles.

Those are the moments that keyed Tawni Hart into the obvious.

They love each other. It's a different kind of love, she's aware, but it's there, hidden under the folds of the "fines" and the "goods".

But she also knows they'll probably never tell each other.

Because Sonny Monroe cannot and will not believe that Chad Dylan Cooper is capable of loving anyone other than himself...and Chad Dylan Cooper is such an idiot that he'll do nothing to change her mind.

...............................................................................................


End file.
